The Walk Of Love
by PrettyMistakes
Summary: "He wanted to tell her, but something held him back. He then smiled at her. "It's a long story."" Raphael tries to let his guards down. Rated T for sexual references and mention of dark topics.


So... I wanted to try something a little different. This fanfiction also includes some dark topics, but there's nothing graphic about it. I wanted to write a fanfic about love and family, and this is what I ended up with. I hope you'll enjoy it! :)

* * *

The Walk Of Love

"Don't worry, nobody saw us."

Mona Lisa entered the apartment, with Raphael following her. She locked the door, as he pulled off his trench coat and hung his hat on the coat rack. The rain was pouring down outside, a rumble of thunder could be heard through the night. Mona Lisa took off her own disguise, turned around and stared at his toned arms, as he pulled her closer.

"So… candles?" she asked.

"Do we really need them?" he responded before kissing her.

"Raph…" she said gently.

"Mmh?"

She pulled her head back a little, as she dared looking into his brown eyes.

"I haven't done this with anyone else," she said. The honest sentence was hanging there in the air, ready to be ruined.

"Me neither." Raphael smiled at her, she looked down nervously. He placed his hand under her chin, and made her look at him.

"If you're not ready, we don't have to do this."

"Raphael, are you becoming a gentleman?" she asked teasingly.

"Mona…" He held her closer to him. "I may be a lot of things. Sarcastic. Stubborn. And a pain in the ass sometimes."

She chuckled.

"But I'm not an idiot," Raphael continued. "And if you don't want to do this, then we can wait."

"No. I mean, I want to," she replied.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"Yeah."

They both closed their eyes, as she leaned towards him and kissed him, again and again. The kisses became more intense, as he grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up. He carried her into the bedroom, where they would both live out their passion and love for each other.

* * *

He blinked a few times before finally opening his eyes. His right arm was placed around Mona Lisa's waist; he kissed her on the shoulder, which made her wake up.

"So… that happened," he whispered in her ear. She turned in the bed and looked at him, kissing him again.

"I haven't slept this good in several days," he continued.

"How come?"

"Well…" He wanted to tell her, but something held him back. He then smiled at her. "It's a long story." Mona Lisa nodded and yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked tiredly. Raphael looked at the watch hanging on the wall, and completely froze.

"Damn! Splinter is gonna be so pissed!" He kissed her quickly on the lips, before he sat up on the side of the bed and started putting on his bandages. Mona Lisa turned in the bed to watch him get dressed.

"What are you going to say to him?"

"I have no clue. I just hope I don't have to go through an entire interrogation."

"Raph…" Her hand on his arm made him stop. She looked at him for at few seconds, she seemed nervous again.

"I…." she began. "I…um…"

But he already knew what she was trying to say. He drew her into a kiss before whispering:

"I love you too, Mona."

* * *

It was still dark in the living room, as Raphael silently closed the door behind him. Hopefully, they were all still sleeping. Although that wouldn't be normal, considering what time it was. As he walked to his room, however, the lights were turned on.

"Raphael!"

The voice of his father made him stop. He could already feel himself cringe, he turned around, and to his surprise Splinter, Leonardo and Michelangelo were all sitting there, waiting for him. Even April was there, sitting in one of the armchairs.

"Where have you been?" Splinter asked. He almost sounded angry. "Your brothers have been up all night looking for you."

"What? Why?" Raphael walked closer to them.

"Why do you think?" Donatello replied, as he entered the room with a mug of coffee, which he gave to April.

"This isn't the first time that I've come home late, remember?" Raphael began.

"Well, this isn't like all the other times, you've done this!" Leonardo said, as he stood up from his chair. Just as he had said that, Casey walked through the door.

"Hey, guys!" he said cheeringly.

"Casey, where have _you_ been?" April asked, before taking a sip of the coffee.

"Uh… it was night. I was sleeping, babe. Why?"

"Why? I've been calling you all night, that's why! We were worried about Raphael, he was missing."

"Missing? No, he wasn't," Casey answered. He took the mug out of April's hands and drank some of the coffee. "So, how was the date, Raph?" Raphael looked up at Casey, trying to make eye contact to indicate that he should stop talking. He could feel his cheeks getting warm. They all looked puzzled at him.

"Did you at least kiss her this time?" Casey continued. Raphael slapped his forehead in embarrassment.

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you?" he snapped at his friend. Casey's eyes widened, as he had just realized what he had done.

"You didn't tell them?" he whispered.

"Apparently I don't have to with you rambling on like this!" Raphael replied annoyed.

Suddenly somebody knocked on the door. Everybody froze. The knocking came again.

"Raphael, open the door," Splinter demanded.

"Jeez, what's next?" Raphael responded angrily, as he tore the door open. Suddenly he felt himself calm down.

"Mona?"

"Hi," she greeted. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." He closed the door behind her.

"Is something wrong?" Raphael asked.

"You forgot this." She held one of his bandages in her hands. Raphael could feel himself turn red, although he couldn't help smiling.

"Thank you." He took the bandage from her hands. Mona Lisa watched his every move.

"Raph?" She placed one hand on his arm.

"Yeah?" He kept looking at his wrist, where he tried putting the bandage back in place.

"I think this might be inappropriate to ask you in front of your friends and family…"

"Well, I don't think I can get anymore embarrassed as it is," he replied, sending Casey a quick look.

"Then… I guess, I'm just going to ask you… Why are you having trouble sleeping?"

A moment of silence occurred.

"I can tell from the looks your family is giving you, that there's something you're not telling me," she continued. "And if we're really doing this…" Raphael frowned at her.

"What do you mean? Of course we're doing this," he reassured her.

"… Then you need to let me in." She took his hand and held it.

He sighed.

"All right, there might be a reason for why they were all up looking for me." Raphael kept holding onto her hand, as they sat down in the couch. He looked at Splinter, unsure of what to do.

"You need to tell her yourself, my son. It's the only way, you'll feel better."

Splinter glanced at his sons and friends, before saying: "Let's give them a moment." Everyone, except Raphael and Mona Lisa, got up and went to the kitchen. Raphael sighed, realizing that this would be hard. Only his brothers and father knew this story. He was not only going to tell this to Mona Lisa, but he actually had to open up about this for the first time ever.

"Two years ago… I, um… I… almost died." The words were hard getting over his lips. He looked at her while talking; it felt calming in a weird way.

"I had a lot of trouble... Donatello told me afterwards that it might have been a depression. And … One night, where I was feeling really bad, I cut myself. Um… and today is the anniversary."

It helped talking about it, though it was hard.

"Last year, on this day, I was out all night," he continued. "And my family was worried that I had done something again."

"Well… did you?" Mona Lisa asked concerned.

"No. I didn't." Raphael looked down. "But now my family will always worry about me and everything I do. And that's my fault… So, I guess…"

"… You've had trouble sleeping because of what happened two years ago, and what is left of that feeling," Mona Lisa said, finishing the sentence.

"Yeah," Raphael nodded, seeming a bit surprised that she knew how he felt.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," she said, seeming a little sad. "But I'm glad you told me. It shows me that you trust me."

"Of course I trust you," he replied.

She kissed him on the lips. "If you would like me to, I can sleep here with you."

"What?"

" _Sleep_ , Raph. Just sleep, nothing more." She smiled at him. He chuckled.

"Well, we could try that. I'm still very tired."

He took a long look at her. Then he held her hand, and she followed him to his room.

Later, when Splinter went to check on his son, he found the two of them wrapped up in each other. And there was no doubt about it anymore: The true love between them had finally made Raphael walk out of the darkness and into the light.


End file.
